


Spicy Challenge!

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader asks Luffy to do the spicy challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Reader asks Luffy to do the Spicy Challenge in order to get her reward.





	Spicy Challenge!

Your Straw hat crew stopped at an island to stock up on supplies and explore while they're at it. Your team split up in search for whatever they needed. Some went in a group or pair. You were in a group with your Captain, Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro. Na I and Robin invited you to go shopping, but you refused. You knew how crazy she would get when it came to paying for expensive things. Although it was nice to have some girl time, you had other things you wanted to get such as weapons. Usopp needed materials for his sling shot, Zoro wanted to check for swords and Puffy being alone was also a bad idea so you dragged him with you.

You lead the way in search for a weaponry shop only to halt in your tracks. The group continued to chatter amongst themselves as they pass you by. Zoro is the first to notice your absence. He turns to you,

"Oi! (Y/n)! What's wrong?" He hollers. The two remaining boys turn to you worried. Your eyes held stars in them. A wide smile gracing your lips as you cannot contain your excitement. A gasp escapes as you stare at rhe poster to confirm what you read. You sprint across a stone bridge to tear one of the millions of posters on the cement wall. The main one that caught your eye is of a poster with fire as it's background. Bright, bold red letters above which reads, "Spicy Challenge!" Your crewmates chase you down carrying a serious expression. When they see your shivering form from behind they start to get even more worried.

"(Y/n)! What's the matter? Hey!" Usopp tries to reach your shoulder to turn you around only for you to do it yourself. They jump from your unexpected squeal. 

"Look at this! I can't believe it!" Is all you exclaim. The boys are perplexed by your comment. Their eyes simultaneously shift to the poster in your hands. 

"Spicy...challenge?" Luffy reads aloud. You nod.

"What's so special about this?" Usopp asks. Your smile widens.

"It's not the challenge I'm interested in. It's the prize. The winner of the Spicy eating challenge gets these electro wave gauntlets! What's best is they are handcrafted by my favorite blacksmith, Elliot Smith!" You squeal once more. Luffy perks his ears already dazed over the contest. Stars shine in his eyes as he drools.

"Free food?" You snicker. You figured that's all he needed to hear to gain his interest.

"Yeah and Luffy since you love food I was wondering if you would enter on my behalf." You rub the back of your head sheepishly. Your captain stares at you as if contemplating on your offer. Usually he takes it right away no matter your reasons. As long as they benefit him and his stomach. You became nervous but kept your stance. His gaze intensifies the longer he kept quiet. If only you knew what was going on in his head. He was admiring your sheepish expression. It was rare to see and he enjoyed seeing it from you. Ever since you joined his crew it became a rare sight. You were usually stoic and cocky and less bubbly like a woman usually is, or so he figured from being around Nami and Robin.

What felt like hours is simply a minute as he finally shifts his body with his eyes closed, crossed arms and in that small moment a grin spreads across his face. 

"Yush! I'll do it for you (Y/n)." You sigh in relief and cock an eyebrow curious as to why he took so long to answer. Nonetheless you smile softly as thanks to him. That was enough for him. You being a rookie and all are a little estranged to the crew. Luffy wanted you to smile more around them. Feel comfortable and truly feel part of the Straw hats.

"Thank you Captain." You break the silence and once again become excited. "Let's get you prepared for the contest and sign up!"

"We should find Sanji and have him prepare the food." Usopp advises. 

 

~Time Skip to the Thousand Sunny Ship~

 

Sanji had obviously obliged with whatever your heart desires since you too are a beautiful woman to him. Though as he cooked he did grumble incoherence's. He served Luffy one stacked pile of spicy foods after another. You timed him while he devoured his food. Zoro watched amused as he drank some sake. Ussop cheered for the straw hat. Chopper was also there to check on Luffy's condition and tolerance for spicy foods. He paired up with Sanji so it was all taken care of when you found the two together.

Luffy wolf's down on mouthful of spicy, boneless wings, Curry, chips, anything really and from time to time his face would turn red. Thanks to his devil fruit powers, it was incredible how he could handle the heat. Once his face became extremely red from the spice, he blows out steam like a balloon deflating then continues like nothing happened.

After awhile, the remaining group appear completely confused as to what was happening. Nami especially. Both hands on her hips and a scowl on her face as she sighs.

"Dare I ask what's happening?" Everyone except Luffy turns to them. Sanji held hearts in his eyes once he spots the girls.

"Welcome back Nami-swan! Robin-swan!" (Or however he greets them)

"Luffy signed up for the Spicy Challenge tomorrow. We're preparing him. "Chopper chirps. Nami scratches her head groaning. Robin simply giggles and takes a seat to join in on the fun. Brook and Franky do the same watching in awe.

"But why? Is this really necessary? We have to have to leave tomorrow to get ahead on our schedule."

"Awe come on Nami. There is ten million Berries involved for whomever wins." You hand her the poster as proof knowing how girl works.

The orange haired woman snatch the poster as her eyes turn into Berri symbols. Her smile widens devilishly. She slams her hand on the table to cheer for Luffy.

"Luffy! You better eat all that food. I want no breaks until you're completely numb to spicy foods." Everyone drops a sweat except Luffy knowing this would happen at the mention of money.

"Typical." They murmur. You started to laugh. This made Luffy stop and shift his attention to you. It warmed his heart to know you were enjoying yourself. The rest of the crew smile at you. Some laugh with you. You wipe a tear from your eyes noticing their stare. You blush and look away feeling embarrassed pouting. You shrug casually.

"Wh-what?" You huff trying to act tough. They all snicker or laugh.

"It's nice to see you smiling." Nami answers.

"Yeah well...whatever." You sigh.

 

~Next Day~

 

The next day, the contest started. Everyone cheered for the straw hat. It felt like hours, but it was down to a large man and Luffy. Luffy was a bottomless pit. He never seemed to tire out when it comes to food. Everyone knew Luffy had this contest in the bag. You included. You became a little worried when Luffy stooped eating. Apparently the last food made his remaining opponent knock out. If was up to Luffy to tolerate it, but he seemed to stop when he started to turn red and beads of sweat start to fall from his temple. He holds his neck as if he was choking. The crew gasps worried. You rush to the front of the crowd and stop in front of the stage. The others follow along.

"Luffy! Are you okay?" Nami asks. You glare at the girl. Obviously not. Said boy holds his mouth tight as he coughs trying not to spew the food. You watch him struggle to swallow as he taps his foot with anticipation. You notice he held onto the food.

"Captain! Spit it out now! It's going to kill you if you don't!" Luffy refused. He shook his head staring into your eyes with fierce determination. Your eyes soften. This was all your fault. You asked for this and now you were paying the price. You learned how Luffy is when he wanted to do things foe his friends he would do them regardless of himself. You claw the floor boards of the stage before clenching your fists tightly. You weren't one to be sentiment. You were stubborn and held pride and for the first time threw your pride aside for once. You snap up to him with pleading eyes. Tears daring to fall.

"Luffy...please...spit it out. It's not worth losing my captain." You choked. Droplets of tears fall from your face. Luffy widens his eyes surprised. Never has he seen you cry even beg, nor even call him by his name. The crew hear you loud and clear with just as much of a surprise as you. Luffy stands up calming himself. He no longer felt the spice. His eyes close to contemplate before unconsciously swallowing his food. He scratches his head and sighs.

"Well when you say it like that I guess I can stop." Everyone's jaw drops at the clueless brute. The announcer raises Luffy's arm while a microphone is held in the other. A loud whistle indicates the end of the contest.

"We have a winner!" The crowd cheers. The crew sigh with relief. Nami cries tears of joy over the fact that they won't ten million berries. You were just so relieved that he was still alive. Luffy chuckles his signature laugh.

 

~Back on the ship sailing away~

Luffy received the money which Nami took on his behalf to do whatever the hell she planned to do, but mostly save it for future purposes or spend it. The trophy was being admired by the boys. You on the other hand watched from afar on the other side of the deck. You scoff. You turn at the footsteps of your Captain approaching from behind. He wore a content smile. You were curious as to why.

"(Y/n). I think these belong to you." You stare at the gauntlets with awe. Never have you held such craftsmanship from your favorite blacksmith. It felt like he himself handed them over to you. Elliot.

Your smile fades shifting to a frown. You bite your lip trying to prevent it from quivering. You grip the gauntlets tightly making it squeak against your gloved hands. Luffy becomes worried. You felt undeserving of the gloves. It almost cost your captain's life. What would happen if he fainted or worse? The guilt is already unbearable and just the thought of the guilt that hasn't occurred would be just as terrible. Your friends would hate you just because you wanted to do a stupid, simple game and win the gauntlets.

Just as you were about to speak you hear Luffy start.

"No. It's not your fault. I would have done this anyways just for you. I'm not that easy to take down did you forget (y/n)?" He snickers. You face him with surprise. Yet you could not help the negative feeling engulfing you.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't stop what could have happened Luffy." 

"What could have happened is not something to feel bad about. It never happened so don't worry about it. It will only make you feel worse and that's the last thing I want for you (Y/N). I'm here. I'm fine. That's all that should matter right now." You turn speechless. You didn't know what else to say.

"(Y/n)." He grabs your shoulders to squeeze gently breaking you out of your thoughts to face him once more. "You finally coming out of your shell and smiling like that is all the thanks I want. To know you feel at ease with us." You blush averting your eyes. He could only chuckle before he stiffens at your unusual tight hug. 

"Thank you. Luffy." You whisper. He hesitates first before accepting your hug and stroking your hair. To be honest he had a crush on you. Just a twinge. His cheeks become a slight rosy.

"No problem (y/n)." You pull away from him to his dismay. You smile for him before walking away. He watched your retreating form. If only you knew how he felt about you. Perhaps the crush will go away after awhile.


End file.
